Many people are faced with the task of injecting hypodermic syringes in their daily lives. The purpose of these injections may be for therapeutic treatment, prophylactic treatment or cosmetic treatment. Examples of therapeutic treatments are subcutaneous delivery of insulin for diabetics, subcutaneous delivery of epinephrine for people suffering from Anaphylaxis, intramuscular and/or subcutaneous delivery of antibiotics for treatment of infections, and intramuscular delivery of drugs for treatment of Multiple Sclerosis. Examples of prophylactic treatment are intramuscular delivery of vitamins, subcutaneous delivery of vaccines, and intramuscular and/or subcutaneous delivery of medicaments.
The injections may be performed by the users themselves or by medical professionals. In both cases it is desirable to secure that the injections are performed in a safe and controlled manner. This may be achieved by using an automatic injecting device configured to automatically inject a syringe.
To simplify the injection process, pre-filled syringes having a cover arranged around the needle are often used. The cover protects the needle and secures sterile conditions.
However, it may be difficult to:                remove a protective, especially for people having reduced hand functions such as people suffering from rheumatoid arthritis;        arrange a prefilled hypodermic syringe fitted with a cover in an automatic injection device; and        provide an automatic injection device that may be used by a large group of different users.        